WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki Diskussion:Kategorie-Anmeldung
Auf dieser Seite kannst du, falls du weitere benötigst, neue Kategorien anmelden. Wie das Ganze funktioniert, kannst du hier nachlesen. Bitte denke auch daran, beim Anmelden die Vorlage:Anmeldung-Vorlage zu benutzen. Fragen zu diesem Projekt kannst du hier ebenfalls stellen. Kategorie-Anmeldungen Silberhimmel - Brauche Kategorie! In den Abschnitt "Beschreibung" kommt der Text rein, den du später zur Beschreibung der Kategorie verwendest. Bei der Kategorie:Krieger steht beispielsweise: "Hier sind alle Krieger aufgelistet." und es wäre gut, wenn du so eine ähnliche Formulierung auch für die Beschreibung wählen könntest. Bitte ändere bei der Anmelde-Vorlage daher noch einmal die Beschreibung der Kategorie, sodass sie z.B. auch auf deinen Benutzernamen (Silberhimmel) verlinkt. ^^ 13:39, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Bitte vergiss nicht, sie beim Erstellen der Kategorie "Nach Machern" hinzuzufügen. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du zudem folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: 13:39, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wildblüte - Brauche Kategorie! }} Bitte vergiss nicht, sie beim Erstellen der Kategorie "Nach Machern" hinzuzufügen. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du zudem folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: :) PS. und bitte verbessere auch deine Signatur, die verursacht nämlich auch Codesalat D:) 13:39, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ok, mach ich [[Benutzer Diskussion:Funkentänzer|Wenn Kampf verlierst ist dein BESSER Wildblüte - Brauche Kategorie! }} Bitte vergiss nicht, beim Erstellen deine "By"-Kategorie hinzuzufügen und die Kategorie "Clan" in "Clans" umzuändern. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du zudem folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: Hier sind zudem Vorschläge, welche Kategorien du noch zu dieser hier hinzufügen kannst (aber nicht musst): *Kategorie:Clanähnliche Gruppen 15:18, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Le Leo - Brauche Kategorie! 12:21, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Hmmm, eine Kategorie namens "WellenClan" existiert leider schon und wurde von einem anderen User bereits verwendet, darum hat dieser User eigentlich das Vorrecht, diese Kategorie zu verwenden. Nun ist es allerdings aber so, das dieser User bereits seit sechs Jahren nichts mehr und auch da nur sehr wenig bearbeitet hat und seine Kategorie(n) (außer der By-Kategorie) sowieso gelöscht werden, wenn er sie nicht anmeldet. Ich werde den User daher anschreiben und ihm drei Tage Zeit zum Antworten geben. Sollte er sich in der Zeit nicht melden, dann würde ich sagen, du darfst die Kategorie haben, da sie wegen der Inaktivität des Users sowieso gelöscht werden würde. Ich melde mich dann in drei Tagen entweder mit einem ok oder einem weiteren Hinweis wieder hier ^^ Edit: Ach ja im Nachhinein ist mir noch eingefallen, dass ich dir den Vorschlag machen wollte, deine "Spuren im Schnee Charaktere"-Kategorie der Kategorie "Charaktere" hinzuzufügen wenn du das möchtest xD 13:36, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Wenn das so ist, warte ich natürlich geduldig ^^ sollte der User wieder kommen, würde ich den Antrag auf "WellenClan (By Leo)" (sofern das so okay ist ^^) ändern :) 16:54, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Das mit den Charakteren war ne gute Idee, hab ich direkt gemacht ^^ Kojotenpfote - Brauche Kategorie! 07:38, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Wenn du willst, kannst du dieser Kategorie außerdem noch die Kategorie "Charaktere" hinzufügen. Ansonsten nur das Übliche: Bitte vergiss nicht, der Kategorie deine "By"-Kategorie hinzuzufügen. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, solltest du folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: 12:16, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wintersturm - Brauche Kategorie! Wenn du willst, kannst du dieser Kategorie außerdem noch die Kategorie "Charaktere" und "Staffeln" hinzufügen. Ansonsten nur das Übliche: Bitte vergiss nicht, der Kategorie deine "By"-Kategorie hinzuzufügen. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, solltest du folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: 18:26, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Kojotenpfote - Brauche Kategorie! 17:18, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Wenn du willst, kannst du dieser Kategorie außerdem noch die Kategorie "Geschichten" und "Charaktere" hinzufügen. Ansonsten nur das Übliche: Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, solltest du folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: 18:28, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Fragen Heyyy Wie kann ich meine Kategorien überprüfen lassen? Soll ich sie dann auch anmelden, wie neu zu erstellende Kategorien? [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''W'i''''n't'e''''r'b'l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen ''Traum!]] 12:10, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ja, bereits existierende Kategorien von dir musst du genau so anmelden, als wäre sie eine neue Kategorie. Ach so und kurz am Rande: bitte verbessere deine Signatur, denn sie verursacht einen sehr ungeordneten und unschön auszusehenden Codesalat :/ Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du das ändern sollst/kannst, schlage ich vor, dass du erstmal wieder die Standardsignatur verwendest, die nicht so einen Codesalat verursacht - zumindest bist du jemanden gefunden hast, der sich damit auskennt und das Problem beheben kann (denn ich kenne mich damit leider nicht besonders gut aus) 13:26, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Okay ich hoffe jetzt ist sie besser��Aber ich habe ein kleines Problem. Ich schreibe dich nochmal auf deiner Diskussionsseite nochmal an LG 12:05, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Kann ich später mit dem Umzug meiner Seiten in die Kategorie Rise of the MoonstreamClan weiter machen. Meine Verbindung ist gerade schlecht. 15:05, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Sicher ^^ Damit ich nicht durcheinander komme werde ich aber, wenns dir nix ausmacht, die alte Kategorie in die Löschanträge verschieben (und dann aber allerdings erst löschen wenn auch alle Seiten da raus sind) 17:51, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Klar kein Problem. ICh muss halt noch unheimlich viele Bilder verschieben die beanspruchen die Meiste Zeit 19:07, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wie ist das jetzt mit Kategorien die von Zwei Usern verwendet werden in dem Fall By Rose & Samen von Rosenwolf und mir oder By Sunny & Coyot von Sunnypaw und mir? Soll ich sie schon mal beantragen und warten, bis meine Partner wiederkommen? Den Rosenwolf, da hab ich keine Ahnung, wann sie wiederkommt und Sunny meldet sich nicht 07:38, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ja, die kannst du gerne auch selbst beantragen, ist dann ja schnell erklärt, wozu das da ist, falls sie sich dann wieder melden 12:18, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ich werde die KAtegorie By Sunny & Coyot löschen lassen. Sunnypaw ist gar nicht mehr aktiv und deswegen, werde ich die Story die erste Prophezeiung nun alleine weiter schreiben. 16:46, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) alles klar, wie du willst. Was du tun musst, muss ich dir ja nicht erklären ^^ 18:22, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Könntest du das machen mit Scheinede Sonne und Scheinender Mond? Da Sunnypaw die beiden erstellt hat. oder meinst du es geht in Ordnung, wenn ich das mache? 19:13, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Öhh was genau möchtest du mit den Seiten jetzt machen? 23:41, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Mensch, mir fällt eben auf, dass in meiner RegenClan-Kategorie ein paar Charaktere von anderen Usern sind... Komischerweise ist aber jeder Charakter von jemand anderem. Was mach ich da? Die betroffenen Charaktere sind: Bachlied, Blitzschein, Lavendelblatt, Seelenruf und Tropfenstern. 21:33, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Dann hast du das Recht, diese Artikel daraus zu entfernen :3 23:41, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC)